More Than You Thought
by etg12
Summary: What if Edward wasn't a vampire? How would Bella and Edward have met? How would this have all started? Maybe theres more to the story than a vampire falling in love with a human. What would happen then?
1. Chapter 1

I was walking to school this morning, thinking about nothing in particular. It was just a normal morning. Like every day, I woke up got dressed for school, grabbed a bagel from the counter and munched on it while walking to school. When I first arrived in the school yard everything seemed normal until I saw Alice.

Alice had been my best friend since Grade 2 when I first came to Rowson P.S and we had been best friends ever since, doing practically everything together. We had never budged to let anyone in on our own private life, until today. What I saw in the school yard that day, surprised me more than anything I'd ever seen.

Alice was pinned against the wall her long, blonde hair pressed tight to the bricks. On top of her, his lips pressed on hers, was Jasper, the hottest guy in school.

I mean, I've always known that Alice was pretty, wherever we went we got stares from some passing boys. Alice had long, wavy dirty blonde hair that always seemed to give off a sparkle. She had light blue eyes, thin neat eyebrows and a long perfect face. She was one of those girls who was always at the mall shopping or on a cleansing diet. Really, she was totally different from me, a ordinary girl with straight brown hair and dark eyes, I never stood out in the crowd. I guess that's what made the both of us such good friends. But I would have never expected to see her making out with a guy, at least not this early, I mean we were only in Grade 8.

Before she got a chance to see me staring at her I turned my back to her, refusing to look at her again, and walked quickly into the school.

The bell rang to announce the end of the school day and I was hoping to catch up with Alice. Surprisingly, I hadn't seen her all day and I wanted to speak to her about this morning but before I could even think about where to look for her, I heard a loud voice from behind me.

"Bella! You would never guess what happened today, you know that super hot guy, Jasper…" I blocked the rest out of my mind.

I guess I didn't really have to ask her about anything that had happened this morning. The whole way home she kept talking about Jasper. I blocked her talking out of my mind. I had better things to think about and right now I didn't feel like listening about her new boyfriend for hours.

When we finally got to Alice's home I was relieved as to not have to listen to her blabbering about Jasper anymore.

Alice's home was huge and quite beautiful from the outside. A large black fence surrounded the property and the house had 2 wings. What I loved the most about Alice's house though was her room. Her closet was enormous filled with hats, clothes and a full wall contributed just for storage of her shoes.

We walked into her neat, organized room and I slumped down onto her King-sized bed. She sat beside me resting her head on the wall.

"You know" she said sighing softly "it really does feel good to have a boyfriend. I mean I just can't wait until tomorrow to see him."

She then walked over to her dressing table, pulling out her giant make-up bag and reapplying her already perfect make-up.

"Hey! Bella" Alice yelled across the room as she applied her second coat of bright red lipstick "maybe you could come to Cruzans, it's a club, tonight with Jasper and I. He's invited a few of his friends; maybe you could hook up with one of them."

"Uggggggh!!" I groaned out load, I didn't really love clubs. "No offense but I think it might be better if I just left you alone tonight. Plus tomorrow is school and I don't want to stay up late."

"Oh come on Bella" replied Alice "It's only one night and your mom won't have to know. You'll just sneak out of the house when your parents have gone to bed and they'll never notice. It'll be fun. Please!!"

"Oh fine" I just couldn't resist Alice's pleads and it did sound like fun. I just hoped my parents wouldn't catch me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alice, this is absurd!" I complained. It was 1:00 am and we were at the club. Sneaking out of the house hadn't been so hard. My parents were deep sleepers and they would never suspect me to do anything like this. Alice had met me outside of my house after sneaking out and Jasper had picked us up. The drive wasn't long so the silence in the car wasn't so awkward. Alice was wearing a short tight red dress that flattered her petite figure while I was wearing a pair of black leggings and a wide light purple top with a black thick belt.

When I got out of the car, the first thing I saw was the outside of the club. It seemed a bit extreme for a teen lounge, no wonder because once I stepped it I realized it was not a teen lounge. In the place was crowded filled with many people who looked much older then me. The waitresses wore matching deep purple dresses that came quite a bit above the knees and they were serving what were probably alcoholic beverages. This was not a place my parents would be happy to find me.

"Alice, this is absurd!" I repeated again as she hadn't seemed to hear me the first time.

"What, Bella? Did you expect to be going to a middle school club where they serve fake drinks and you dance to fake music and sit down on fake leather sofas? You didn't really think we'd go to one of those clubs did you?"

"No! It's just that you know this place is just a little more extreme than I had expected." I yelled over the loud music being played at the bag of the room.

"Come on Bella! Let me introduce you to some of Jasper's friends." Alice hugged Jasper's arm and Jasper took her in her arms kissing her gently.

After they had finished Alice turned around and dragged me to the dance floor. The music got louder and louder as we approached and then finally we stopped in front of a group of high school boys and a few that could have passed as even older.

"Bella this is Emmett and Emmett this is..." I couldn't stand being announced like that in front of so many guys. They all seemed to be eyeing me suspiciously.

I spotted something out of the corner of my eye and turned around to see a man leaning against the counter. He was gorgeous and at the first moment I saw him I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He had short, cropped brown hair that seemed to glisten in the lights. His hair was neatly combed and parted to one side. He was leaning against the bar with a bedazzled look on his face.

I longed to be beside him, wrapped up in his arms, snuggled into his long red polo top, his soft skin rubbing against my face.

"Bella, Bella! Earth to Bella!" called Alice "Balla, let's not get distracted. This is Carlisle and Carlisle this is Bella." I turned quickly just to get one last glance of him and I he looked back staring at me with his gorgeous light blue eyes. I wasn't sure why he was looking at me but before I could ask any more questions I was dragged off by Alice to another part of the dance floor.

I wasn't feeling very good, maybe it was the overwhelming noise and the crowd or maybe it was the man leaning against the counter but bile was beginning to build up in my throat.

"I have to go to the washroom. " I spoke quickly trying not to open my mouth too wide. I ran over toward the bathroom and quickly opened the stall door locking the door behind me. I started to throw up. All the dinner from the night was now sitting their in the toilet.

I quickly flushed the toilet and took a piece of toilet paper to wipe off my face. I rushed out of the washroom trying not to catch a scent of the acidic barf.

Outside of the washroom, it seemed even louder then before. I was scared! What if my parents found out where I was; that I had left the home? When they found out, I wouldn't be surprised if I was grounded for the rest of my life. What if...

Someone tapped my back, I turned to see who it was and when I looked back I saw him. He looked even more gorgeous close up.

"Sorry to startle you" he soft velvety voice made him seem even more beautiful "I just was wondering if maybe I could get you a drink."

Before I could even think about what to say, I answered "Sure, thanks!" I couldn't believe what had just happened. Did he like me or was he just being friendly? I couldn't get my head around it. And then I remembered what he was getting me. When he said he was getting me a drink he meant... oh no! I couldn't get myself into this. It was too risky!

I didn't want him to buy me a drink and then not even take a sip of it. I needed to tell him. I ran towards him, dodging through the crowds of people. Until I saw him by the bar talking to the bar tender.

"Wait!" I yelled from across the room

He looked up saw me and then slowly walked over to me.

"What is it?" He asked

"Well, it's just that I don't actually really want a drink. So thanks, but I think I'll pass on this one."

"Okay" he replied in a calm voice.

"Sorry about that"

"No it's okay! Can I get you anything else?" He was so sweet

"No thanks. I'm good for now."

"Well, then maybe would you like to come dance with me."

Wow, that one caught me by surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

We were dancing. We… Edward and I. I knew his name, we were dancing together. I was holding onto his cool body and he was squeezing my waist tight, with a firm grip.

I hadn't seen Alice in a while and I was kind of hoping I wouldn't see her at all tonight. I didn't want her to disturb this magical moment. She would never understand me, how much I already loved this boy. And it had only been 3 hours. The best 3 hours of my life.

We hadn't spoken much, Edward and I, but the silence wasn't an awkward silence it was a romantic silence.

Suddenly my phone started ringing. I had forgotten that I had brought my cell phone. I looked ot see who was calling. Someone was phoning me from my home phone. It could only be one of my parents. And at 3:00 in the morning it could only mean…

"I've got to go!" I said to Edward as I squirmed out of his hands wound around my waist. I didn't want to leave his grip but I couldn't stay here any longer. "I'm so sorry"

"Wait" he cried across the room "Before you leave please give me your number. I need to see you again." I rummaged in my pocket. I was sure I had a pen somewhere. There!! I had it. I quickly scrawled the number on to his palm and then ran for the door.

But before I could exit the door I realized that I didn't have any way to get home. I needed to get Jasper or Alice I needed them. I looked back at the crowded room. I would never find Alice or Jasper crowd of people. Besides, even when I found her she wouldn't want to leave the club.

That's when I saw Edward. He was sitting on a stool by the bar a cup pressed to his lips. He was staring at me. That's when I realized that Edward could help me. He was my only chance.

Since I was a little girl my parents always told me never to get into a car with strangers, but this had been different. Edward wasn't a stranger. I already knew him even though I had only met him a few hours ago. I had started to walk towards him my eyes locked onto his face. He was staring back at me. This would have been awkward with any other person but Edward was different, Edward was special. Finally, when I got close enough for him to hear me I asked him.

"Edward could you do me a favor." I kept his eyes on him and his on mine.

"Sure, anything you'd like." His velvety voice took me by surprise and I felt as though I were going to be knocked off my feet.

"Could you maybe drive me home?" Without a word he got up from his stool placing his cup down on the counter.

He turned so his back was facing me.

"Follow me" he said

He pushed through the crowd with ease, making it seem as though no one were there. I had to run to catch up with his big strides. Before we got to the exit I looked to my side and there stood Alice her lips against Jasper's. She was smiling even though her lips were pressed hard against Jasper's and I knew that it was probably a good idea I hadn't tried to find her. I glanced out the door and Edward was waiting for me on the sidewalk with a big smile on his face. I ran out of the club and to the edge of the sidewalk where Edward was.

"Hop in." he spoke in a calm voice as he pointed to a red shiny convertible. I took a seat in the front right beside the driver's seat. My legs were shaking.

He could tell I was scared, I knew it. My face blushed a deep red. He hopped into the driver's seat and started the engine. As soon as we were on the road I felt sick.

"Where do you live" he asked me

At first I had no idea what he was talking about until I realized why I was in the car. I told him where I lived and he seemed to know where that was. I looked at the clock displayed in the car. It was 3:30 am I knew that I should never have been out this late but it was too late now. I was sure my parents had already found out I was gone.

I suddenly realized how fast we were going all of a sudden. We were rushing through the light traffic and I felt that at any moment we would find ourselves in a hospital bed. Finally, after what seemed like hours but which had probably only been a few minutes, I was at my house.

"Well, I guess I should be gone now. Thanks so much for driving me home"

"Wait!" he said before I could exit the car. I turned towards him and before I knew it his lips were on my cheek. He was kissing me. His lips were smooth and cool against my skin but I couldn't believe what was actually happening. My heart was pounding out of my chest I was going to burst. His lips came off my cheek and my heart started to slow down but I wanted more.

"Bye. Bella" he said in a whisper "Have a good sleep!"


	4. Chapter 4

I stepped into the house my hands shaking. Edward's kiss had taken me by surprise. It had only been one night. But then I realized the other reason why my hands were shaking the not so good reason. I tip-toed up the stairs hoping my parents had fallen back asleep but that was a little bit too much to expect seeing as I wasn't in my room. They were very worrisome and for all I knew they probably had phoned the police.

I don't mean to state it as though it wasn't a big deal but I didn't care how much my parents got mad at me, that kiss from Edward had meant the world to me. My parent's anger would never change that.

Neither of my parents were in their room, although there light was turned on and there bed wasn't made. I stopped moving for a second and heard a voice from downstairs. I decided that it was my mom, it sounded like she was on the phone but I couldn't make out what she was saying.

"Should I go down there" I thought to myself "or should I just climb in to bed and pretend like nothing happened"

I figured that the second option was the easiest but I was sure it wouldn't do much good to my parents when they were probably worried sick about where I was. So I decided on option 1.

I ambled down the stairs not exactly thrilled about this. What was I going to tell her? But I decided that I just have to go down and tell her the truth.

As I started to walk downstairs my mother's voice started to get less and less familiar. I guessed it was just her voice in panic mode.

"Mom, it's me" I called down before I could see her. I needed her to calm down.

She didn't answer. I got to the bottom of the stairs but it wasn't my mom sitting there on the sofa. It was a woman with long flame red hair, her eyes gleamed a bright red. This was not my mom.

"Hello, Bella." Her voice was calm but her smile told me that she was not as calm inside as she was on the outside.

I started to run up the stair but before I could get to the top she grabbed me by foot dragging me back down the stairs, my chin banging the wood.

"What's the hurry" she spoke again, this time her smile was wider.

My heart was beating so fast, so hard. I would be surprised if she couldn't hear it herself. Where were my parents? Who was this lady? What did she want from me?

"Do you want your parent's to live" she grabbed my throat, so tight that I couldn't breathe. I struggled trying to make her let go but her hands would budge. I couldn't get air to my lungs I was going to die if she didn't let me go. What was she doing with my parents?

I was going to die there was nothing I could do about it. These were my last few seconds of life. I closed my eyes waiting for my life to end.

"Victoria, let her go!" It was Edward.


End file.
